


McGonagall Knows What You Did This Week

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crack, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shorter Draco, Taller Harry, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry grabbed ahold of Draco’s hand, interlacing their fingers and pulled him towards the doors, before they could make it all the way out, Harry heard a barrage of catcalls. He stopped, keeping hold of Draco’s hand, and looked back only to see Seamus, Dean, and Ron standing in the middle of a laughing crowd.“Yeeeeah! Get it mate!”“Show him how to properly ride a broomstick!”“Show him just how useful your wand really is!”“Put that parseltongue to use and charm his snake!”“I bet you can make him scream louder than a banshee!”“We already know he does that, remember the silencing charm incident.” ”Shut up, Dean.”Hermione stepped up, “Harry James Potter, you better be using protection!”“You better show Potter what that arse can do since Potter was staring at it so much!”, Parkinson yells.Suddenly the entire Great Hall went silent, and everyone looked to the figure cutting it’s way to the front of the crowd effortlessly. Harry could feel the color drain from his face. Fuck.Headmistress McGonagall stood silently at the front of the gathered students, staring directly at Harry and Draco.





	McGonagall Knows What You Did This Week

The stars and full moon shone bright from the enchantment on the Great Hall ceiling. Only minimal candles were used to brighten the space further for the crowd of students enjoying the Spring Ball that Headmistress McGonagall had approved.

Groups milled around the tables, some laughing loudly and others talking softly, while most were on the dance floor, swaying and moving with the mellow and upbeat music. Greens and blues decorated the entire space, with subtle accents of beige and pale pinks. Plants were on every table, long ivies and vines hung from the walls, their long tendrils crossing above people’s heads like living streamers. Flowers and ferns were used as the centerpieces for the tables and were also placed in tall pots along the floor in strategic places. It created an overall comfortable, calm, and beautiful atmosphere.

Harry had to admit that Luna and Neville really out did themselves this time. It must’ve taken a long time for them to get everything perfect. I’ll have to tell them how well they did later. Right now however, Harry wasn’t looking at the stunning decor, in his opinion, he was looking at something even more breathtaking, or rather someone.

Across the Hall, Harry could see the strikingly pale hair of his date shining in the dim light. They had been dating openly for about a week, but had started their relationship about a month ago.

The platinum hair was like a beacon really, but even if the hair had been a different color, Harry still wouldn’t have missed him in the crowd. Everything about the other called to the raven-haired male.

Harry couldn’t help but to stare at Draco. The blonde was standing near the entrance to the Great Hall with Pansy Parkinson, he looked stunning in a set of deep black formal robes that fit him perfectly. Harry could see that the clothing accentuated every line and curve of Draco’s body. Green eyes watched Draco’s backside appreciatively and lips formed an evil grin thinking of all the things that he could do to the shapely body part.

“Oi! Harry!”

The raven jolted with surprise, almost dropping the drink he was holding in his hand, and looked to his right to find Ron with a very unimpressed look on his face.

“Ron? What’s wrong? Do you need something?”, Harry asks confusedly, pushing his hand through his unruly hair and wrinkling his robe.

He receives an exasperated look from Ron which just confused Harry even more.

“Mate. You’ve been standing here for 5 bloody minutes and been staring at Malfoy’s arse for 3 of them. Not to mention that creepy look you had that I can tell you right now, I never want to see on your face again. Especially if it’s directed at Malfoy.”, Ron paused and leaned to the side, showing about 20 other people behind Ron that were all staring and listening to the two with varying expressions of amusement and slight distaste.

“You’re also holding up the punch line.”, the red head continued.

“Oh, u-um… right.”, Harry stuttered out with wide eyes. Ron just stared at his bespectacled best friend with his arms crossed and a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Harry stared at the crowd and at Ron for a second, face flaming in embarrassment, before making a quick getaway, leaving his drink behind. He made his way back over to the blonde, who was still talking with Parkinson. The girl saw Harry making his way over and nodded towards the raven, drawing Draco’s attention towards him.

“Harry? Where the bloody hell were you?”, Draco asked curiously, looking up into Harry’s eyes with a quirk of his eyebrow. With a closer inspection of Harry when the raven got closer, the blonde added, “Why are you blushing?”

Before Harry could answer, Parkinson cut in with a smirk on her face, directing her answer towards Draco, “He got caught by everyone at the punch line staring at your arse, Darling.”

Harry’s face reddened further, glancing guiltily down at Draco, pushing his hand through his hair again. He was surprised to see a faint blush on the slightly shorter males pale features. Parkinson however, seemed to revel in their situation and laughed delightedly.

She patted the two on their shoulders and whispered to them through fits of giggles, “You two might want to leave, people are starting to stare. They must’ve heard about Potter’s little spectacle.”

Harry looked around and could see that she was right, people were glancing their way. He looked back to Parkinson, only to find that she was gone, he looked over to Draco to find that the blonde was sporting a more apparent blush and looked slightly uncomfortable.

Harry grabbed ahold of Draco’s hand, interlacing their fingers and pulled him towards the doors, before they could make it all the way out, Harry heard a barrage of catcalls. He stopped, keeping hold of Draco’s hand, and looked back only to see Seamus, Dean, and Ron standing in the middle of a laughing crowd.

“Yeeeeah! Get it mate!”

“Show him how to properly ride a broomstick!”

“Show him just how useful your wand really is!”

“Put that parseltongue to use and charm his snake!”

“I bet you can make him scream louder than a banshee!”

“We already know he does that, remember the silencing charm incident.” ”Shut up, Dean.”

Hermione stepped up, “Harry James Potter, you better be using protection!”

“You better show Potter what that arse can do since Potter was staring at it so much!”, Parkinson yells.

Suddenly the entire Great Hall went silent, and everyone looked to the figure cutting it’s way to the front of the crowd effortlessly. Harry could feel the color drain from his face. Fuck.

Headmistress McGonagall stood silently at the front of the gathered students, staring directly at Harry and Draco.

“Potter. Malfoy. Follow me.”

She made her way towards the Hall entrance and was soon out of sight down the corridor.

Harry looked towards Draco to find a panicked look on the aristocratic face. Harry was sure that he looked the same way.

There was no choice, they followed after the Headmistress, finding her down a deserted hallway, looking stern and commanding. 

Harry stepped up, pulling Draco gently along with him, before letting each other's hands go. 

“Now. I expect you know why you are here.”, she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Neither replied, choosing to look at the stone floor. She sighed, but continued on, her voice steely.

“Sexual activity at Hogwarts is not something taken lightly. This is a place of learning, not a place of carnal pleasures. I understand that many of the students here are hormonal teenagers, and it certainly doesn’t help that there are simply too many nooks and crannies in this castle to stow away.”

“I am going to be blunt and tell you that I have known about your relationship since it started about a month ago.I had been hoping that you two would not become active, but the students and the enchantments recently put around the castle during the rebuilding have alerted me that you have indeed become sexually active sometime this week. Am I correct?”

All Harry can do is nod still not looking up from the floor, but he can see the slight nod of Draco’s head from the corner of his eye.

“I hope you have taken Ms. Grangers words to heart and have been using protection. Other than these words, I would like you know that any sexual activity apart from snogging is cataloged and is reported to me at the end of each day thanks to the enchantments. So unless you wish for me to know of your private activities I would recommend you control that part of your relationship.”

Harry finally looks up, but still not meeting her eyes, face burning with humiliation. It’s bad enough that the student body knows what we’re doing, now she’s saying that she knows too! He looks over to Draco to see him looking away, but Harry can see the tips of his ears and neck are flaming red.

McGonagall, still looking stern, relaxes slightly, letting her eyes take on a hint of amusement and her voice become more soothing.

“I would like you to spread the news about this development among your peers, let them know that such activities will not be tolerated, lest they have a visit from me and if they persist with their actions, there will be consequences.”, she dismisses.

They answer at the same time, “Yes, Headmistress.”

They turn, heading back towards the party.

“Oh, and gentlemen? Please refrain from telling the other’s that the Room of Requirement is the only place where the enchantments don’t reach, will you?”

They both stop, wondering if they had imagined the hidden meaning behind her words. Harry looked at Draco. The blonde had turned back towards the Headmistress with a surprised expression on his face.

“Headmistress?”, The blonde asked apprehensively.

Harry turned back as well, looking towards the woman.

McGonagall stood with a smile on her face and met each of their eyes, “You two have gone through many hardships these past few years. I believe if anyone deserves to have the rules bent for them it’s you two.”

“Besides, you two are, quite simply, perfect for each other.”

She concluded her speech with a nod of her head, straightened herself, and before turning around and disappearing down the corridor, she shot them a quick smirk and winked.

To say the very least, Harry was utterly shocked.

Before he could even think to look towards Draco, he was suddenly being tugged down the corridor towards the stairs. The blonde had grabbed his hand firmly and he certainly didn’t seem keen to let go anytime soon. Harry let himself be dragged up several flights of stairs and down several corridors before he was tackled to the ground. 

Harry finally came out of his catatonic state, and looking around, he realized where he was. He looked up at the blonde atop of him and took in his appearance. 

The corridor they were in was dim and the few torches on the wall cast a warm glow over the silver eyed Adonis staring down at Harry. The light bounced off of the platinum hair and highlighted the rosy lips hovering barely an inch over his own, making them look all the more alluring.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Draco looked gorgeous.

Right when Harry was about to voice his thoughts, those plush lips enveloped his own. The kiss was slow and passionate, and Harry moved his hands to tangle in the silky locks, pulling Draco down closer to him.

Harry licked at the seam of the blonde’s lips, asking entrance. Draco gave it easily, and Harry took the opportunity to thoroughly map the Adonis’ mouth, caressing the others tongue sensually with his own and occasionally nibbling the plump lips. Harry flipped them over, moving one hand down to Draco’s thigh, squeezing it softly, and keeping the other tangled in the soft strands.

Harry could feel Draco’s arms around his neck, tangled in his own hair and pulling softly. Harry moved his thigh in between Draco’s slightly spread legs, pressing and rubbing against the hardening shaft. 

Draco let out a moan and tugged harder on Harry’s hair. The raven smiled.

Harry traveled over to Draco’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, then moving down the blonde’s graceful neck, leaving a wet trail of saliva.

“H-Harry…”, Draco let a quiet, breathy whine pass his lips.

Green eyes shut and Harry couldn’t help but to shiver at the way Draco said his name, pressing harder between the blonde’s legs, and sucking harder on the spot he knew the other loved. He wasn’t disappointed when Draco tossed his head back and a loud whimper left his throat. A constant stream of moans were now coming from the blonde and it was music to Harry’s ears.

“Ah...ah, Harry...”

Harry couldn’t wait, he had to have Draco soon or he would go crazy. He let go of Draco’s hair, locked both of the long legs around his own waist and wrapped his arms around slim waist of the blond, lifting him from the ground. 

Before he moved towards the door that would take them into the Room of Requirement, he looked over Draco, taking in the disheveled hair, flushed cheeks, bright eyes, and kiss swollen lips that were quirked in a smile. Harry’s emerald green eyes met Draco’s silver, and the blonde smiled wider, kissing Harry softly and mumbling against his lips, “Don’t let this go to that giant ego of yours Potter, but you have got to be the sexiest person I’ve ever seen.”

Harry couldn’t help but to chuckle against Draco’s lips. Capturing them again, biting down gently, and moving one of his hands to the blonde’s arse, digging his fingers in. He felt Draco tighten his hold around the raven’s neck, simultaneously squeezing Harry tighter with his thighs.

Separating again, Draco dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder, smirking, he asked, “So are you going to take me inside and do all the things those twats said you would to me, or are we just going to stand here all night?”

“Oh, love, I’m going to do those things and more. You’ll be so sore you won’t be able to walk properly for a week.”, Harry whispered into the other’s ear.

Draco didn’t have time to reply before Harry carried him into the Room of Requirement, slamming the door on the now empty hallway. It was going to be a long while before they left.

_____

Headmistress McGonagall sat behind her desk, facing the portraits of the two previous Headmasters.

She glanced towards the older, sighing, “I don’t know how you ever talked to students about sexual activity Albus. That has got to be the most uncomfortable situation of my life, and for Heaven’s sake, I just talked to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas about their private activities together last week!”

She looked at both of the portraits desperately, “Finnigan wasn’t even ashamed! He even started to tell me some of the things they got up to!”

She looked to the most recent Headmaster with a slightly crazed look in her eyes, “Severus, they even told me that they had intercourse on your old desk! Who volunteers that kind of information?!”

Severus Snape stared at Minerva McGonagall for a good second with a blank expression on his face, then calmly asked, “Would you be so kind as to put a silencing charm over my portrait for a few minutes Minerva?”

Without asking any questions, the Headmistress promptly did so, and not a second later that the charm was up, she was unsurprised to see the man go on a full rampage inside his portrait, flinging his desk and chair, and flailing his arms. She could tell that the previous potions professor was yelling several unseemly and profane statements.

“Ah yes, I remember back when I was a young chap, my sexual partner and I would get up to some laughable antics as well.”, Albus chuckled, “I remember when we had discovered a new position-”

Before Minerva’s ears had to be subjected to anymore obscene details, she quickly put up another silencing charm. She sank back into her chair, quickly glancing over to Severus to see if he needed the charm removed. She quickly dismissed the notion, the black clad man was still going strong on his tirade, he probably wouldn’t stop until a good time later.

As for now, she would go back to oversee the Ball and make sure nothing disastrous happened.  
Again.

Fin


End file.
